The Boy, The Crazy Wizard, And THE CLOSET THINGY!
by IThinkImTurningJapanese
Summary: What happens when Alfred takes his friend, Kiku, on a journey to the land of Narnia. And What will happen when everyone else finds that they're both missing. Will enemies join forces? Will old friends reunite? READ TO FIND OUT!  Sorry for the bad summary


**I do not own Hetalia or the Narnia series. **

**Oh yeah, Iggy-land has hallucinations in this fanfic XD**

"Where are we?," Kiku asked his friend Alfred, who looked like his was a little too preoccupied by his hamburger.

"Hm?" Alfred questioned with his mouth full. He swallowed and faced Kiku.

"We're in Narnia!," He jumped up in excitement, slightly frightening Kiku.

Narnia? Hm…Is that a country or something?, Kiku looked around and found a clearing with a street lamp in the middle.

" I found it when I was little," Alfred crossed his arms behind his head and walked next to street lamp "England would always leave me for long periods of time back then. When I was bored, I would go through his things , and sure enough…he had a magically closet-thingy!"

Kiku watched his friend skip around the tall street lamp. As much as Kiku didn't want to think about it…he could picture Arthur beating Alfred senseless, starting a Third World War.

"But won't England get made at us for trespassing?," Kiku blurted out in a loud voice. Alfred leaned up against the pole of the lamp and smiled.

"Trust me on this, Kiku!," He laughed "England won't know a thing!"

Kiku nervously smiled backed at the Always Carefree Alfred F. Jones. And for some reason, Alfred gave Kiku a small dose of hope. They both laughed until they heard a rustling from behind the bushes.

_-Meanwhile-_

"Why won't he answer his phone?," Arthur asked in a loud, angry voice while slamming his groceries on his kitchen table.

" Maybe he's in a place with bad reception," a small fairy answered.

"No…that's not it," Arthur said in a clam voice, turning towards his little fairy friends and patting one of their heads.

"I know where they might be," a dark voice hissed. Arthur looked around but couldn't detect where the voice was coming from.

"What the bloody hell? Who is that?," He looked around once more.

"Up here," The voice hissed again. Arthur looked up to find the man he loathed the most hanging upside down from his ceiling.

"RUSSIA!," Arthur's loud voice echoed through the house's hallways. Ivan drop himself from the ceiling and landed on his feet.

"What are you doing here?," Arthur demanded. Ivan gave Arthur a smirk and walked passed him.

"I'm here to help!," Ivan smiled , making a strange demonic noise through his lips. "You want to know where Alfred is, da? I will help you find him!". Arthur frowned with a visible sweat drop running down his cheek.

"Oh by the way…" Ivan began "Who were you talking to earlier?"

-_Back in Narnia- _

"Who's there?," a male voice called from behind the bushes "W-Who goes there?"

Alfred and Kiku both gave each other a nod and they both stood still. The bushes moved once more and a wild looking boy appeared.

"I'm am the land of Narnia," The boy began "Who might you be?"

Kiku walked towards the boy and bowed "I'm the land of the rising sun, You may call me Japan."

Kiku and Narnia (The boy has no real name. Sorry.) turned towards Alfred who was pressed up against the street lamp.

"And you?"

"Huh? You don't remember me?," Alfred whined "I always came to visit you when I was just a little colony!"

Narnia walked up to Alfred and poked him in the cheeks. The boy blinked and a big smiled stretched across his well rounded face. "It really is you! Wow...you sure do look old!"

"What's that supposed to mean?," Alfred yelled abruptedly, which was the first time Kiku had seen him act like that "I'm only a few hundred years old! DON'T CALL ME OLD!"

They all laughed for a couple of moments before Narnia decided to speak. "Come on, I'll take you to my house. It won't be long before that crazy wizard guy that talks to himself comes."

"Crazy wizard?," Kiku asked, placing his finger on his chin "Doesn't that sound familiar to you, Alfred?"

"Well no. I've never actually met the crazy wizard that Narnia always talks about," Alfred answered while balling up snow in his hands.

"Trust me, You DO NOT want to meet him," Narnia joined the conversation once again "He likes to talk to himself ALOT. If you ask me, I think he has hallucinations."

**Pretty bad beginning for a story. The second chapter will be better, I promise! I'm just...new at writing stories, and this is my first _OFFICIAL_ story. I chose Hetalia because it was easy to work with, but now I think I should've used Naruto or someother anime. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS HIGHLY APPRECIATED. **


End file.
